


Love is 1

by Melissa1214



Series: Love is [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 本文现实向，尽量靠近时间线来写，会从入社开始，少年时期相遇的两个人，经历各种事情，共同成长，最后携手一生的故事，一定是HE结局，中间会有其它人员出没，前期少量AK描写，完全是剧情需要，中间会虐，甜虐甜虐什么的……本文纯属虚构，请勿上升蒸煮，如果不喜欢可以直接关掉，谢谢没有即刻就开的花，需要时间去孕育不经历风雨怎么见彩虹没有磨难不会有成长
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: Love is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821196
Kudos: 2





	Love is 1

第一章

1985年4月9日10:01分,一个叫名叫山下智久的男孩子出生了,重3280公克.大大的眼睛像极了妈妈,因为是山下家的长男,小时候住在一起的家人们都特别疼爱他,是在[爱]的包围中成长起来的孩子.

在妹妹出生以前妈妈曾将山下智久抱着放在她的大肚子上,对当时还没有满3岁的山下智久来说妈妈的肚子会渐渐的变大实在是太不可思议了.第一次看到妹妹的时候,还在想着[这是谁啊?]虽然如此,但妹妹真的超级可爱,并不是说她的脸,而是她的存在.从那天起,山下智久在家里的称呼从[小智]变成了[哥哥],当时的山下智久只是感觉到[我是哥哥啊！],那种妈妈快要被抢走的心情是完全没有感觉到的。

但小时候的山下智久就是个爱哭鬼,即使妈妈只是出去买菜也会在妈妈刚出门的那刻就开始大哭不止,哭到连隔壁家都听得到。然后，隔壁家的姐姐就会过来陪他。妹妹就不会,反而摆出一副满不在乎的样子,好像在说[妈妈只是离开一会就回来,有什么好哭的]。虽然在家是个爱哭鬼,但出门在外的时候却是绝对不会撒娇哭泣的,一直都是在家里，在超寂寞的屋子里。对于这样一个爱哭鬼,妈妈经常教他[男孩子不能哭]、[对女孩子要温柔]、[如果被欺负了就要反抗回去],山下家的教条是[如果吵架或者打架输了的话,绝对不准回家],有一次在幼稚园山下智久和一个很厉害的家伙吵架了,哭着跑回家却被关在门外面,又不能跑去找那个家伙再吵一次讲公道,所以只能一直在家门外哭,对于孩子脆弱的心灵来说,当时小小的山下智久想着真是好过分的父母啊。

必追的电视是[七龙珠]和[浪客剑心]，每周都跟家人边吃饭边看。山下智久会看[周四的怪谈]这个节目，因为它是八点左右播放的，看完之后正好去洗澡。也正是因为在[周四的怪谈]中看到了泷泽秀明，才发现[原来小孩子也是可以出演电视剧的啊]于是叫妈妈帮忙写了简历投递了好几个事务所。

1996年9月1日山下智久叩响了杰尼斯事务所的大门，成为了一名Jr.,当人们问起为什么想要加入杰尼斯事务所时,[因为憧憬泷泽君啊,偶然在电视上看到泷泽君演的电视剧，当时觉得太帅了，原来小孩子也可以演戏呀，于是叫妈妈寄了简历]还有看到妈妈一边工作一边努力的抚养着兄妹两,让山下智久从心底里感激妈妈,如果能帮妈妈分担就好了。

刚成为Jr.的时候，周围的人都是比山下智久大，有点被欺负。即使是同路回家，会被说[你一个人回去，搭下一班车。]当时的山下智久只是个小学生，而那堆人都是大哥哥。虽然很难过，很不甘心。但是肚子饿了，于是去快餐店买薯条。到那里为止他还是能忍住不哭，但吃着薯条搭车的时候，已经是顶点了。边吃边嚎啕大哭。[我是笨蛋吧？]为了不让其他人看到，就站在离车门很近的地方，背着周围的人留下不甘的泪水。

虽然山下智久的确有一张可爱精致的脸蛋，但当时还有一些婴儿肥的他并没有那么快得到出镜的机会，每到周末就会在家等待事务所打电话叫他去参加艺能培训。这样等待的日子持续了好几个月，终于等到了一次有出镜机会的节目录制，结果那天太兴奋，在学校练习后空翻的时候竟然不小心把左手给弄骨折了，医生说很严重得马上做手术，但不服输的山下智久打上石膏以后就马上去录制现场了，虽然还是没有得到出镜的机会，但却给编舞老师留下了深刻的印象，还对J桑说[这孩子真是有毅力啊]，之后录制节目的机会也渐渐多了起来，还见到了憧憬已久的泷泽君，泷泽君特别亲切，对山下智久也颇多照顾，还给山下智久取了“山p”这个昵称，为什么会叫山P呢，据说是有一次在排舞的时候，山下智久穿错了衣服颜色，于是编舞老师提醒“山下 pink”，在一边的泷泽秀明就记了Yamashita pink,后来为了方便就直接叫yamap,还经常在节目或者杂志上说山p很可爱啊。渐渐的山p这个称呼流传开来。山下智久也特别满意这个昵称。或许山下智久就是有一种把不管是不安、失败或者是新的挑战都转变为“机会”继续前进的能力吧。

1998年11月8日，又是一期Jr.甄选会，在第一彩排厅泷泽秀明带着山下智久还有一些Jr.一起来见学，入社两年的山下智久已经是非常有人气的Jr.了，看着现场那些第一次来参加甄选会的少年们，山下智久似乎第一次有了一种原来我也是前辈的感觉。这时有一位穿着运动服的少年走到山下智久面前非常开心的和他打招呼。

“初次见面，请多关照！我是龟梨和也！”

龟梨和也？动物和水果？这个名字好奇特啊，眼前的少年第一眼并没有什么特别出彩的地方，但是仔细一看会发现他的眼睛又黑又亮，特别好看。看着他胸前的名牌的确写着龟梨和也，看来是第一次来参加甄选会的吧，本着礼貌的原则，山下智久也回答道

“初次见面，我是山下智久”

“我……”龟梨和也似乎非常激动还想再说点什么，但是不巧这时候泷泽秀明走了过来。

“山P，我们得走了”

“啊，好的，不好意思，我得走了”山下智久不好意思的对龟梨和也略微点头，跟上泷泽秀明走远了。今天发生的事只不过是山下智久人生的一段小插曲，很快就和其它的插曲一样被遗留在记忆的角落。

虽然是杰尼斯事务所的Jr.，但还是初中生的山下智久和其它的初中生并没有什么不同，一样需要学习，为学习成绩苦恼，山下智久从小学开始就不喜欢学习也最最讨厌新学期！每当第二个学期来临，回到久违的学校里[今天开始又要过每天早起然后重复做同样的事情的日子了]——只是这样去想，心情会变得很沉重。比起学习和交往女朋友，还是和朋友一起玩耍更加开心。有时和身边的同学玩得正开心，却要去上事务所安排的课而不能去玩。也有过无法和朋友约定出去玩而觉得难过的时候。不过山下智久体验了大家无法体验的事情，也算扯平了吧。这是他进入Jr.时就明白的道理，只要一想到“我选择了自己喜欢的事情”就释然了。

再次见到龟梨和也是在好几个月之后了，虽然山下智久已经完全想不起来第一次见面时候的情形，也并不记得龟梨和也是何许人也，但身为后辈的龟梨和也每次都很有礼貌的和山下智久打招呼。两人保持着前辈和后辈之间的点头之交。两人渐渐开始熟络起来还是有一次赤西仁带着龟梨和也一起来自己家做客为契机。山下智久也不知道怎么就和赤西仁玩在了一起，当时山下智久因为长得可爱，事务所里喜欢围绕在他身边的人数不胜数，但赤西仁算是比较有毅力的吧，别看山下智久长得好看，但脾气却不太好，以前两个人也经常吵架，在赤西仁家里，赤西仁一边看《周刊少年jump》嘴里一边念念叨叨，烦得山下智久一把夺过那本书，照着他脑袋就砸过去。于是两人就开始吵，明明是在赤西仁的家山下智久却喊“你滚出去！”，赤西仁就喊回来“你滚出去！”不过最后还是很快就和好了。 

所以当赤西仁带着龟梨和也一起来家里玩的时候，山下智久也并不感到意外，只是开门看到龟梨和也那双略带崇拜闪闪发光的眼睛时，脑子里闪过一些片段，似乎在哪里看到过。

“山下君，初次登门，打扰了！”年龄虽然小，但礼仪却非常周全，后辈们崇拜的眼神山下智久看过太多，早已免疫，但心里还是觉得很开心。赤西仁带来的朋友应该不会差到那里去，这样想着就将两人迎进了家门。

但当时的山下智久和龟梨和也都不知道，从他们第一次相遇开始，命运的齿轮就已经开始运转。但命运会指引他们做出什么样的改变，发生什么样的故事，被命运所牵引的少年们对此一无所知。


End file.
